


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Seven)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel Powers, Angelic Lore, Angry Sam, Blood and Gore, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Castiel is a Good Friend, Dean Has Secrets, Family Secrets, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Sam, Human Balthazar, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Does Not Care, Sam Has Powers, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Scared Sam, Torture, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Hunters, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel grunts. He's still struggling in his bonds. "Don't tell him shit, you hear me!? It's okay. You're gonna be fine! Just close your eyes." </p><p>"You have until five or he fucking dies." The bastard has the audacity to smile.</p><p>(Or, the one where Sam and Castiel are kidnapped by Hunters and Dean goes on a vicious killing spree trying to find them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Seven)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda hard to write because...well, you'll see. As always, enjoy the damn fic! ;)

There's only so much more he can take right now. This is torture. Simply torture! Whoever thought math needed to be a forty-five minute class needs to be shot into space by rocket. Sam silently groans as the teacher drones on and on about the square root of whatthefuckever. He loves learning immensely, but even this is too much for his brain. Castiel, who's seated directly next to him, feels the exact same way. He doodles in his notebook, not making any effort to pay attention to the teacher. He's smart. Probably already learned this shit in his day and more.

He's spent decades in the form of a teenager, so it's safe to assume that he had attended multiple schools to keep up with the ruse. Castiel's past isn't as obscure as Dean's. It's simple: He sought out revenge after his family was slaughtered by Vampires. His journey for vengeance ended the night the killed the last one, but his life ended and began anew years later. That's his story. Sam curious about a lot of things though, but he'll never ask. It's best to let sleeping dogs lie where they are. That's a little something that his mother used to say. It means to let something stay the way it is so as to live and let live.

Sam misses her so goddamn much. If she was still alive, he'd be living a semi-peaceful existence, never knowing of Vampires, Demons, Monsters, Exorcists or Hunters! He'd be kept in the dark about that, but maybe his Angel-based powers would've still surfaced when he needed them greatly. Sam looks to his left, spotting Eli almost falling asleep out of boredom. His head is resting on his hand, but it slips when he gets careless. Thankfully, he catches himself before doing any real damage. Sam snickers, doing his best to try and pretend that he's listening to the lesson.

Soon, the bells rings and all of the students rise from their seats, Eli and Cas included. Sam jumps up too, eager get home. It's Monday. School sucks on Mondays. His weekend with Eli was amazing. They had a great time at the mall as well. He bought a little present for Dean there, but he doesn't know it yet. Just as a small thank you for everything that he's done so far. And also because it's his birthday today. It bothers Sam so much that he won't tell him his age, going so far as to make him guess. He's definitely over Two Hundred Years Old. That's a given.

He decides that he won't play into Dean's little game as he, Cas and Eli exit the school, side to side. The three of them are as thick as thieves at the moment. Actually, they just stick to Sam; Eli and Cas usually become annoyed with eachother before long. Combined, they only have three classes together. Castiel automatically checks his phone, smiling intently at it. It's most likely Balthazar saying something cute or funny. Those guys are crushing on each other bad. Sam wonders if they had sex at some point. He accidentally asked Cas once, but all that was said was "Uh, I don't know". That's all the confirmation he really needed at the time.

"I find that you have a really unhealthy relationship with your phone." Eli puts his hands in his pockets. "Either that or it's the person on the other end of it."

Cas just glares. "Do you  _want_ to die? I can make it happen. Just say the word, Sam, and I'll gladly jump at the chance."

"You're not killing anyone." Sam shakes his head, grabbing Castiel's sleeve. "Better get going now. I'll text you later, Eli. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya later, Angelface!'

With a small grin, Sam walks with his companion to begin the not so long walk to Castiel's apartment. They're kinda forced to walk for two reasons.

1). The car is in the shop. It died on Cas the other day.

And

2). Because Dean figures that a little exercise will do Sam some good.

There's nothing wrong with this arrangement. It's just that he's not used to walking around in the nice parts of the city. He and Dean drive everywhere, only getting out to walk when necessary. Speaking of Dean, Sam can't wait to show him his gift. It's not much, but it's something and it's the gesture that really counts. The blonde didn't have to save him that night; he was going to kill him had he not changed his mind immediately after. So this present is just something nice for him. It's not so flashy or extravagant. It's humble and sweet.

Something fit for a gentleman.

****

"You think I need color contacts, Sam?"

"Color contacts? Um, I don't think you do. You know, because you have perfect vision. Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because I might accidentally shift in class with Eli fucking around with me." Cas huffs as they walk down the street. "The contacts might not do much, but it'll help with my eyes flashing blue and shit."

"Why do they do that anyway?" The boy asks. "I've been curious since I first saw them. Dean's eyes change red, but your's are blue. Why is that?"

And curious he has been. He doesn't add in John's name too because he doesn't want to even think about that monster. It's completely obvious that John wants him...and not just as a delicious snack. It has been this way since day--more like night--one. Sam's no Vampire, and he can't smell what they smell, but he's been told by both father and son that his scent is irresistible. What is it about his scent that makes it so good? He showers, takes care of his body like any normal person. It's weird.

John hasn't been seen or heard from since he molested Sam in the master bedroom. The situation that he was forced into was grueling. He felt his own body betray him as the elder Vampire massage his entrance. He offered a bargain: Give himself to him and he'd tell him what Dean was keeping secret. Of course Sam declined...but had he accepted...what then? What knowledge would he have gained from it? Whatever John would've said afterwards could've been lies, but then again, why would he have to lie?

Castiel hums. "So, you noticed, huh? Nothing really gets past you. You're smart. Okay, so the reason I have blue eyes is because I'm a Knight. A small back story first. We don't have a Vampire King or anything, but we do have a system. It's like your place in the world. The Vampire world. There's the Elders, Alphas, Knights, Fledglings, and Grunts. Knights, like me, have blue eyes."

"And Dean? What's he?"

"Dean is..." The Vampire chuckles. "He's been around for some time now. He's definitely not below me in anyway. He's an Alpha Vampire. Their eyes turn red and they have 'Blood Powers'. You know what I'm talking about. He can kill someone just by manipulating the blood in their body. He kicker is that it only works on humans."

Sam looks down as they walk. "...John?"

"Alpha."

"What's his power?"

"I don't really know...and I kinda don't wanna find out either if I'm being honest."

Yeah.

Sam doesn't either.

****

The pair stop by a little convenience store on the way home, just for Sam's thirst. Castiel ended up flirting with the cashier in order to get them a discount (even though they didn't need it). Needless to say, the man was instantly smitten with him and gave Sam his drink free of charge. The guy gave Cas his number, but as soon as they walked outside, he ripped it to shreds, cackling wildly. Sam could only shake his head as they walked behind the shop and into the alley. The short Vampire claims that it's a shortcut that he used to take home when he didn't have a car.

As they walk, Sam suddenly stops, touching his friend's shoulder in warning. The air around them, the atmosphere here...something's not right. Not at all. It feels like that night when he killed that man harassing Dean. He turns around just in time to see the owner of the shop behind them, grinning from ear to ear with a silver blade in his hip and a small caliber pistol. He's a Hunter. Shit. They've finally found him! Cas takes the defensive, standing in front of Sam as a sort of shield.

Out of the corner of his eye, the brunette spots something gleaming in the alley. Before he could react quick enough, a small shot is heard and Castiel falls to the ground, gasping for air. Sam sinks down to him, checking him over for any major injuries. Something is sticking out of his neck. He plucks it out, hastily looking it over. Upon closer inspection, it seems to be a tranquilizer dart, but not just any tranquilizer dart. It's laced with pure, undiluted silver and something else he can't figure out. A woman holding the gun that the dart came from steps out of the shadows, frowning.

"Why is he not affected by the silver?" She asks the man, glaring at Sam. "What the hell are you? You don't have long until I end your life."

Sam tries his best to remain calm. They don't know who he is. They're just Hunters who look for suspicious individuals. "I...I'm...I'll tell you what I am--I'll even go with you...if you promise not to kill him. I swear I won't do anything. You can trust me..."

(No. Not really. Just a little more time. I can do this.)

****

It's a little after four and Sam's still not back from school. He sometimes goes to Castiel's to train or have fun. Dean hates the idea of him being in the same space as that Balthazar fellow. He can't be trusted really. It's only a matter of time until he strikes out against them and steals Sam away for The Hunters. Yeah, he'd like to see him try and do that. But seriously, there's something wrong here. Dean pulls out his cell phone, dialing Sam's number. It rings for a long time until the voicemail sounds. It has him frowning. Sam always answers his calls no matter what.

_"Hey, it's Sam. If you're Dean calling, don't worry. I'll be home soon. Leave a message!"_

Dean sighs heavily. "Sam, please call me once you've gotten this. I'm worried. I love you."

He hangs up, only to go straight for Castiel's number. It too goes right to voicemail.

_"Leave a message, Assbutt, and I'll property get back to you. Later."_

"Cas, where the hell are you two? Call me back!" He hangs up the phone, reaching for his car keys. "Where could you be, Sammy...?"

Shucking on a long sleeved shirt, Dean races out of the penthouse and into the car. He has only one destination in mind and that's Castiel's apartment. Should he find them there, everything'll be just fine. However, if they aren't there when he arrives, then he knows that something bad has happened. He goes a little over the speed limit, dodging cars when he can. Sam is his treasure, his only reason for...well, that doesn't really matter at the moment. If he's in trouble, he'll find him. Somehow. He's a great tracker. He'll find a way. He knows places and people to go to.

****

The boy sits uncomfortably on the little wooden chair in the basement of the little convenience store. The two Hunters are seated across from him, grimacing. Cas is in the corner, chained up in silver like some fucking animal! He's not! He's a goddamn person...sort of. These people don't know of him yet. Good. And he won't tell them either. He needs to lie his way out of this. If something goes south, he can't use his powers. Who knows what kind of other weapons that got laying around in here!

He glances over at Castiel when he hears the Vampire groan in pain. There's marks littering the exposed parts of his flesh; the silver collar is digging into his unbreakable skin, irritating and possibly burning it. The shackles around his wrists are the same way. Sam feels as though this is his fault even if he knows that it isn't. The shop owner lays his blade on the table, followed by his gun. He stares at the boy, lips pursed in deep thought. He's thinking about if Sam is some sort of freaky hybrid thing. It's not Telepathy, but maybe it is. Maybe not. Maybe a little more than that. Like he said before, it's like watching TV in his head.

"Are you gonna give us answers here, or are you just stalling for time?" He questions. "Let me tell you something, kid. We can do this all day. I can keep you and your bloodsucking pet here for a long time. I promised you that I'd keep him alive, but as you can see, I'm reluctant to let him roam free. So, tell me how you sensed us in that alley and how you touched that silver without freaking out?"

"I'm...I'm human. There's a special thing about me though. Special...powers."

This piques the woman's interest. "Human? Special? There's no such thing as 'special humans', kid. Tell us the truth."

"I am!" Sam insists. He has to lie. Now or never. "I was born with the gift of foresight or something like it. I can see things normal people can't. That Vampire over there is my...my, uh, my mentor. He was bitten as a teenager by a rogue Vampire, but he killed him and went into hiding, saving many people in the process. He only feeds from criminals and bad guys. I've seen it. We're of no importance to you."

The male Hunter nods. He stands up, grabbing his gun. When he cocks it back and puts it to Castiel's head, he grins. "I don't believe you."

****

Dean dashes out of the vehicle and jets up the stairs to get to his friend's apartment. He knocks once, then twice, getting frustrated over the lack of response that he's getting. Just as he contemplates breaking down the door, someome opens it. It's that fucking Exorcist! His hair is a goddamn mess and he's got on nothing but pajama bottoms. Dean's nostrils flare. This man...this motherfucker is living in the apartment  _he_ pays for!? Oh fuck no.

He lets himself in, pushing Balthazar against the wall. The Vampire grips him by the throat while shutting the door. He holds him there, roaring in his face. Dean can feel his features shifting. His teeth become a little sharper and more pointed and the entirety of his eyes turn red, not just the irises. His fingernails also grow sharper and longer. He's fucking angry! Sam nor Castiel answer the door, but this stranger opens it like it's his fucking house! Before Dean can do serious damage, Balthazar reacts, flashing his magical cross in his face. The light flashes blue and nearly blinds him.

The blonde drops him, throwing up his hands over his eyes. He shifts back to normal then. "What the hell! What the HELL!? Where is he!? Where are they!?"

"I don't know what you're fucking on about!" Balthazar yells. "Who's they? Cassie and Sam?"

Cassie? For some reason, that nickname for Cas makes Dean angrier. "Yes. Are they here? Did they come in at all?"

"No, I thought Cas was with you and the little one. He hasn't been home since this morning."

"I should kill you." The green eyed Vampire growls. "But I won't. Not until after I find my human."

"And Castiel of course. Where do we start?"

"We?" Dean scowls. "There's no 'we' here, understand?"

Still, Balthazar persists. He rolls his eyes and goes into the bedroom, coming out seconds later with some clothes. He casually talks to Dean as he takes off his pajama pants. What is this? Who does this person think he is and why does he feel the need to act like he cares for Cas? He's just using him! Why can't anyone see that? Sure, he has no concrete evidence of him being some sort of spy, but Exorcists are known to have affiliations with Hunters. It's been this way since the dark ages.

"I'm going with you," The human sighs as he pulls on his shirt. "And you can try to stop me, but I'm determined. If you think Sam and Cassie are in trouble then I wanna help find them. I may not look like much, but I can help. I know some Hunter hangouts in the area. We can start at the nearest one. You think of me as this brute who'll eventually kill Cas, but you're wrong. I could never do something so horrible." He soon finishes, putting on pants and shoes. "I just want to help."

Dean's having some very bigissues with this. One one hand, he's seconds away from ripping off his arm while on the other hand, he's actually considering bringing him along for help, if not small backup. This'll prove trivial if they were only stopping by a pizza place or something on the way home. Dean so badly wants to think that he's safe and only forgot to charge his phone...and that Cas has the same issue. But that's just wishful thinking. He clenches his jaw, exuding machismo all around the air. He wants Balthazar to know that he's the Alpha here, not him. The Vampire sees the Exorcist putting the cross around his neck lastly. It makes him mad.

"If you really care about Cas...then I suggest that you get ready to die. Hunters don't take kindly to humans who fornicate with Vampires."

Bal nods. "Then let's hope that Sam's alright as well..."

"He is..." Dean mutters under his breath when they leave the apartment. "He has to be."

****

He thought he had the situation under control. He was so damn wrong! Sam had thought that this day would be like the others where he'd just go to school and wait for another supernatural threat to pop up in the gymnasium. Nope. Way different. This man is insane. He's going to kill Castiel, a Vampire who has done nothing to him other than flirt his way into a free soda that's been forgotten. The female on the other side of the table smirks. Fuck her! Why are they doing this!? Is this what Hunting is all about? Destroying races and species just because they're different? If so, then this has to stop!

"No, don't!" Sam gets up from his seat, but Castiel shakes his head, stopping him from going any further. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

He chuckles darkly. "And you promised that you'd tell the truth. Remember what you said? 'You can trust me'? Well, my trust in you is getting a little low. Tell me how you did it. Tell me how you knew about us following you."

Castiel grunts. He's still struggling in his bonds. "Don't tell him shit, you hear me!? It's okay. You're gonna be fine! Just close your eyes."

"You have until five or he fucking dies." The bastard has the audacity to smile.

"No!"

"One..."

"Please don't!"

"Two..."

"Don't make me say it..."

"Kid, don't say anything!"

"Three..."

"Just look away, okay?"

"Four..."

"Cas, I'm so sorry..."

"Five."

Sam locks eyes with Castiel on five, but squeezes his eyes shut at the last second. There's hate in his heart as the loud bang of a sudden gunshot is heard in the basement. The shell casing hits the floor. Sam's body feels hot all over, just like the other times he used his abilities. He knows what he just did revealed who he is to these two Hunters, but he doesn't care anymore. He just doesn't care. But all that he really is concerned with is the well being of his best friend. The boy opens his eyes slowly as he hears a soft gasp from the female Hunter.

The bullet didn't go into Castiel's brain as it was intended to. It's still there, in mid air. It's just floating seamlessly without anything holding onto it. Small intricate, golden runes surround it. Runes unlike Sam's ever seen before. A little tear rolls down his face and onto the wooden table. He feels a slight pang in his head and ceases the action, watching the bullet finally hit the ground. Sam sits back down, saddened. The man drops the gun, picking up the bullet. He sets it in front of the boy who's head is down. His grin splits his face.

"A Child Of The Sun..."

****

He doesn't know it got this bad. There's blood everywhere. It dripping from the walls and staining the carpet of this shithole. Dean, having learned of the various Hunter hangouts from Balthazar, decided to stop by some of them in hopes that he'd find Sam or get information on his whereabouts. Currently, he's not getting much. Just more deadends than anything else. He's frustrated because this shit never should've happened in the first place. He should've picked them up after school today. Stupid. He's not right for Sam. That's what he thinks as he rips out a Hunter's jugular with his teeth.

This particular group is well trained, but clearly not enough. Only two more remain. One of them, who looks younger than how he does, charges at him, blade at the ready. He yells as he whips it back and forth, side to side, just trying to at least knick him with it. Dean sidesteps each swipe; he's pissed. When he notices the other pulling out his gun, the blonde grabs the unfortunate man and uses him as a human shield. The man is dead before his comrade can even stop the bullets.

Dean tosses the body to the side, zipping past the last rounds of ammunition. He disarms the Hunter, watching with sick enjoyment as he breaks the asshole's arm. He then dislocates his shoulder before grabbing him by the hair. He's using some of his power on the guy to make blood poor forth from his eyes. The guy's agonizing screams are music to Dean's ears and this isn't even the worst of it. He can do way more than this and he tells the Hunter thusly.

"Do you think this is pain?" He queries. "You have no idea what pain is. I will ask again. Two schoolboys. One with a gray backpack and the other with a red one. Have they walked by here today?"

The poor man cries, but only more blood comes out. "I--I don't know! Kids walk by all the time!"

"You're lying!"

"I swear I'm not!"

"Now, now, Dean." Balthazar says, walking in. "Relax, alright? You're clearly going about this the wrong way. Jesus, what'd you do to the poor man?"

"I have it under control."

"Sure you do." Bal takes out his cell phone, showing the man a picture of Cas. "Have you seen this kid around anywhere lately? I'd answer quickly if I were you. Your life is important to you, yeah?"

"I--I know him! I saw him. He frequents my buddy's store up where 4th and 3rd meet. That's all I know, I swear!"

Dean lets go of the man, turning his back to him. "I believe you."

Without another word, he causes the Hunter's head to explode from the inside out. Thankfully, the mess doesn't reach him. Balthazar, on the other hand, yells out in surprise. He must've gotten some brain matter on his nice pants or whatever. Dean could care less. All he wants right now is Sam and he's got a pretty solid lead on where he might be. They just have to trust a dead man's words on this. Today was supposed to be a good day. It's his birthday and all he wanted was to spend it with the one that he loves. He's determined to get him back.

****

Sam feels crushed now beyond hope. He revealed his secret to a pair of Hunters who've been presumably looking for someone like him for years. He can't look at Castiel in the eye right now. He's sure that he's pissed off at him. The boy can't take rejection. He's a people pleaser. The woman keeps her distance from him. It's better this way. It's better if she backs away because at this moment, he fears that he'll do something drastic. The man, who seems more excited about this than his counterpart, pulls up a chair next to Sam, sitting on it backwards.

"My, my, my. You know, we've been looking for someone like you for a very long time. It's been sixteen years since I've seen anything like this."

What? Sixteen years? This can't be a coincidence. "What do you mean? Who else did what I could do sixteen years ago?"

The man brushes his hair back and speaks in a patronizing tone. "No need to worry about that. We're here to help you now. Just sit tight while I go make some calls. Oh, I'm so excited!" He gets up and his smile fades. "Jane, watch after them. I'll be back."

The woman--Jane--seems troubled. "Derek, you can't be serious! You're leaving me here with them?"

"The kid won't bite. Just keep an eye out."

Derek smiles at Sam and goes upstairs to make his calls. He hears the door shut and lock. This is bad. Like 'End Of The World' bad. Sam's scared now because he knows what that man is going to do. He's going to call other high ranking Hunters who'll inform the really important ones that there's a Child Of The Sun in the city. After that, they'll come and take him and he'll be forced to use his powers against every single monster on the planet...including Dean.

No. Dean.

He'll never get to say goodbye. Screw that! Sam abruptly gets up, startling Jane. She points her gun at him, shaking. He only glares heatedly at her as he goes over to check on Castiel. He looks a little worse for wear right about now. His eyes have been glowing blue since they've been here. His wounds aren't really bad, but they could be worse. Sam touches the shackle, clearly unaffected by the silver. He hates seeing Cas like this. Hurt and defenseless. He feels the same way just by looking at him. Today is a very bad day.

"I'm sorry, Cas..." Sam starts to cry, but keeps his voice leveled. "I'm so sorry."

Despite the obvious pain he's in, Castiel smirks. "I've had worse than this, Kid. Don't sweat it."

It dawns on the boy that Cas has been saying "Kid" and not his real name. That's a good idea. Wouldn't want them knowing it anyways. When Sam's fingertips graze the silver collar, the woman jumps up, gun still drawn. Sam slowly gets up, hands down at his sides. He doesn't like this woman. She chained up Castiel herself while he was incapacitated. She laughed at him as she put the collar around his neck. This woman...she's not a very nice person. That's pretty elementary to say, though he can't think of anything else. Evil? Not that. Rude? Definitely.

"Just keep away from the bloodsucker, got it?" Jane sneers. "Sit the fuck down."

Cas chuckles then grunts. "Are you sure that you wanna be pointing that at him? You haven't seen what I saw, lady. He killed one of your own with Holy Light and caused an Incubus to explode with Holy Lightning. I would show some caution."

"An Incubus? Don't make me laugh. There's nothing else out there but Vampires. We took care of it all many years ago, before the fathers of our fathers so stop the lies."

"You're wrong." The teen whispers. It's loud enough for her to hear. He continues to glare. "There are other things out there, but it's not all bad, and it's not all good, and it's not all yours to control. You people have been wandering around, searching for one of me, well here I am...and I won't help you. God must've made everything for a reason, right? Let sleeping dogs lie, Jane. I'm taking Cas and we're leaving. Don't follow us."

"You--You can't! If we can't have you, they can't either! You won't be used against us!"

Before she pulls the trigger, Sam's own eyes flash bright yellow. The entire gun breaks apart into little, useless pieces. Jane reaches for her blade, but Sam is quicker than her. He feels power course through his veins as he holds two fingers up to her forehead. She's stuck, paralyzed by his doing. He has no idea what he's doing, but he's doing it anyway. With one complicated thought, Sam causes light to shine from her eyes, mouth, nose and ears. He's disintegrating her. Jane wails, but that doesn't last too long. Soon, she's dead on the floor. Sam feels a headache forming and feels his nose bleeding.

Right as he turns to Cas, he hears the door upstairs open. Derek races down with his blade by his side. He gasps when he notices Jane's body and Sam trying to free his friend. The man yells in grief, going forward with the silver blade raised. He tackles Sam, holding him by the throat on the floor. The boy catches his arm just as it's about to stab him. Derek's strength surpasses his own in every way possible. Sam understands why he's angry. He killed someone that this man loved...but he defended himself. Cas tries to get out of the shackles, but it's pointless.

Reaching out to his powers once more, he calls upon the lone bullet that Derek sat on the table. In seconds, just as his physical strength fails him, the bullet zips through the bigger man's skull, killing him. His body flops down on Sam, pinning him to the floor. Through a series of failed attempts, he finally manages to wiggle his way out from under Derek, going straight for Cas. The locks, he finds, won't open. Not wanting to waste time trying to find the key, he superheats the silver, making the shackles and the collar break apart.

Unfortunately--and unexpectedly--his powers spread about, causing a fire to break out in the basement. Good. Let it burn. Sam keeps pushing even though this is taking a toll on his mind and body. He gathers up his and Castiel's belongings before helping him up as well. He's barely in any shape to walk. The both of them. He needs blood. They hurriedly hobble up the stairs and maneuver out of the shop. As they get out, Sam notices Dean's car speeding up to them. Thank God. Balthazar exits first (He's here with Dean!?) and miraculously scoops the both of them up and into the car. It's then that Sam blacks out, exhausted.

****

There's no sound. Not really. Sam wakes up in his bed, automatically looking to his right. He sees Dean in a chair next to him and reading. When he notices that Sam is awake, he drops everything, coming down to comfort his human. If Vampires could cry, he's pretty sure that Dean would be doing just that right now. His hands are surprisingly warm when he cradles Sam's face with them. Without being told to, he kisses the boy. Given what just happened, he's entitled to do that.

When he's deemed it enough, the Vampire climbs in bed with him, pulling the boy close to his chest. "You're okay. Thank goodness. I thought I lost you. Fucking Hunters. I would've slaughtered more had I not found you when I did."

"How long was I asleep for this time?" That's the first question Sam asks and it makes Dean chuckle.

"Only a few hours."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"I'm training more with Castiel...it must be paying off some kind of way."

"I think it has as well."

Sam sits up, followed by Dean. "How is he? Cas I mean. And I thought I saw--"

"You did." Dean nods. "Balthazar was there. He showed me how to find you. Cas is fine. In the car, Balthazar voluntarily allowed him to feed from him, thereby healing and mending his wounds. They just went back home."

"So...you're actually okay with him now?"

"N--No. I am not."

"Dean."

"Sam. I am not okay with Bal."

"You just said his nickname..."

"S--So...?"

****

After resting for a little while more, Sam took a shower, with Dean in attendance of course. He claimed it was because he wanted to be sure that the boy would be okay...but he's not fooling anyone. They had sex in the shower anyway with Dean attending to every part of Sam's body. He cared for him, insisting that he let him do it for him. The mortal didn't decline. The act was pleasurable, as it always is with Dean. There won't be a day in which he'll never enjoy it. Now, they're on the huge sofa, watching Nosferatu.

"This is one of the very first movies in history that features Vampires." Sam points out. "The Count in this movie is based on Count Dracula."

Dean laughs. "I'm well aware, yet you're intelligence never ceases to amaze me. But did you know that the Count actually existed and I met him once?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Do you not believe me?"

"Of course not! There's just--There's just no way!"

"There is a way." The blonde smiles, putting an arm around Sam. "The author, Bram Stoker if I remember correctly, had a chance encounter with Dracula. The Count took a fancy to the author and agreed to let him write a story about him. Most of the events are fictionalized  of course, but other than that, it's true. After it was published, he simply vanished. Most believe he is dead."

"That's..." Sam is at a loss for words. "Yeah...wow. But you don't believe that he's dead."

"I do not. He's either hiding or walking among us. That's my theory at least. When I met him, it was before the novel. He wandered the earth, making followers. We spoke once at a gathering. He's a gentleman, just as he is in fiction. Had you met him, you'd think the same."

This is certainly new and interesting to hear! Not only is Count Dracula real, but Dean had the luxury of meeting him first hand! That's fucking impressive and even that's putting it mildly. Sam thinks about Cas for a second. He had sent a picture message and it showed him well and alive, looking way better than he did when they left that place. Dean says that Bal fed from him. Sam wonders about what that's like, but first things first. It's the Vampire's birthday. He digs in his backpack and produces a little black box. He hands it to Dean.

"What's this? Is this for me?"

Sam happily nods. "Yes. I picked it up Saturday. I thought you'd like it. Happy Birthday, Dean."

Dean looks curiously at Sam then at the box before opening it slowly. His eyes light up as he takes the object out, holding it in his palm. It's a necklace, but not an ordinary necklace. It looks humble enough; all it is is a black cord with a miniscule amulet attached. A sort of tribal head. Dean turns the pendant around between his fingers. He huffs out a little chuckle, staring at Sam with big, glossy green eyes. Yeah, he definitely loves it and he'd be crying tears of joy right now. He takes the time to put it on, looking at the boy the whole time.

"This entire day was bad," Sam continues. "But I hope that this made it all better. I want it to. It's not much, but--"

"Sam?"

"Yes...?"

"It's perfect. I'll treasure it. Always. I love you."

"I love you too. And Dean?" Sam exposes his collar bone, showing off his silky smooth skin. "I have another treat for you. I always see you holding back when you kiss me here and my neck...but I want you to know that it's okay. You have my permission to taste my blood. And before you start, I know you won't hurt me. I'm ready for this. For you."

He can see that there's initial hesitation on the Vampire's part by the way his Adam's Apple bobs up and down. Dean shudders, accidentally letting his fangs loose. He gazes at Sam, waiting for his direct confirmation. When he receives a nod in response, he presses his lips to the mortal's collarbone. At first it's just a kiss, but then he pierces the skin. Sam gasps, clasping onto Dean's shoulders for support. It's not that it doesn't hurt--it stings a little--it's just that it also feels...euphoric in nature.

However, as Dean begins suckling, things take a horrifying turn. He lets go of Sam abruptly, almost knocking him off the couch. The veins in Dean's neck start turning black and sizzling is heard. He doubles over, clawing at his throat. Something's wrong! Sam stays on the couch, absolutely terrified. He's stunned. Dean, with difficulty, shoots up, sprinting into the kitchen; the boy follows. He witnesses his lover ransacking the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of blood. He drinks it all in one go.

The sizzling stops and Dean gasps, sinking down onto the porcelain floor. He's dry heaving with blood trickling down his chin. Sam keeps his distance, watching from the archway. His blood, as it seems, is extremely poisonous towards Dean, maybe even all monsters. Good to know...but not at this very second. There's so much more to this than meets the eye. More questions that need answering. His blood is special-- _He's_ special, but that's nothing new. Sam needs to know more about who he is...or what he is before it's too late. He has to discover the truth and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, more mystery! I'm so excited! What's up with Sam? What's Dean STILL hiding? What happened sixteen years ago? Stay tuned for a new episode! 
> 
> Fun fact: Even though Sam seems okay on the outside about his ordeal with The Hunters, he's screaming internally. This is the first time he consciously and intentionally killed humans. It's affecting his emotions and this new situation with his blood isn't making it much better. Both of their pasts will be revealed in upcoming episodes. More revelations to come!


End file.
